United Assassin Order
The United Assassin Order (UAO) is one side of what was once a Full Assassin Order which spanned the entire World; after the Assassin; Marcus Langley rose to power in Great Britain as the Prime Minister the Unified Assassin Order broke apart declaring that Marcus should cease his claim of power as it went against everything the Order believed in. The United Assassin's was formed on October 21, 1992, and Marcus Langley claimed the title; Grand-Master of the Order. The Order itself relies heavily on its Alliance with other Assassin Guilds around the World which do not support the Assassin Imperium, and so the Ranking System also changed to make the Order anew. Also the United Assassin's choose to use Modern and Old Weapons; Rifles for distance, Hand-Guns for Close Range; Knives, Swords and the Symbolic Hidden-Blade as well for close range while the Hidden-Blade itself was used mainly as a Stealth Assassination Weapon it served as a Combat Weapons for those skilled enough to strike at their enemies. ''Countries in the United Assassin's'' Where the United Assassin's was originally a Large Order that spanned World Wide; it has become two seperate groups; The Imperium and the United Order; while the Imperium is led by those from Masyaf; the United Order is led by the British Assassins, the United Assassin Order has a large group of Assassin Sects that refused to follow the way the Assassin Imperium believed. Assassin's Part of the United Order *European Assassin Sects **British Assassin Sect **Italian Assassin Sect **French Assassin Sect **Spanish Assassin Sect **German Assassin Sect **Gibraltarian Assassin Sect *Asian Assassin Sect **Chinese Assassin Sect **Vietnamese Assassin Sect **Japanese Assassin Sect *American Assassin Sects **Bermudian Assassin Sect **Anguillian Assassin Sect Orders Leaders The United Assassin Order is led by a Single Grand-Master; however the Grand-Master formed a Council to ensure the Order could run while his attention was elsewhere; and the Council Members where known as the Council Masters, other leaderships where known as Sect Leaders. *Grand-Master - The Grand-Master of the United Assassin Order led the Order with equality and unity; the Grand-Master's position was also only taken by one who is believed to be ready to be a Grand-Master only by the Ruling Grand-Master's opinion; if the Grand-Master does not choose a new leader to take his place; its believed the Order automaticly falls to the Council should the Grand-Master die. *Council Masters - While they take direct orders from the Grand-Master, the Council Masters have more power than anyone else within the Order (Apart from the Grand-Master), the Council vote on what would be needed to be done; also they give information on weither or not a Guild should be disbanded or replaced; they are also incharge of appointing the Sect Leaders; but they still need to differ to the Grand-Master before appointing a Sect Leader. *Sect Leaders - The Sect Leaders follow orders from the Council Masters; however if an order comes directly from the Grand-Master; the orders from the Council is ruled out and they are to follow exactly what the Grand-Master says. The Assassin's which are in the United Assassin Order came together by pulling out of the Unified Assassin Order; which only broke due to Marcus taking power over Great Britain. The Grand-Master; *Marcus Langley Council Masters; *Thomas Jones *Ryan Biswick *Alex Stevenson *Alfred Tennerson *Gibbs Locklon Sect Leaders; *Information pending....... Assassin Order's Ranking The United Assassin Order's Ranking; English and Italian Translations; Other Ranks within the Order consisted of Marcus's Elite Gaurds; the Elite Assassin's, trained to be the best any Assassin could hope to ever achieve in any form of training; only selected Assassin's have the chance to become an Elite Assassin or Elite Gaurd. The Grand-Master Believed that only Exprienced Assassin's should be given the chance; but they would need to have had exprience with leading as well as Assassination. United Assassin Order With the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland under the control of the UAO, the Assassin's grew more powerful than they had ever been; controling vast overseas territories the British hold, however the Assassin's where still needing more Power; but the strain between the Imperium and United Orders grew; and the Imperium took the worlds most powerful Nation; United States of America, and turned it into a member of the Imperium by placing a puppet in charge. Britain's leader; Marcus saw this as a reason to re-form all of the United Kingdom and began preperations to begin a Third British Empire; but first he would need to ensure his influence would not be broken; so using Britain's part in the European Union, he began to reason with European Union Members why it is important that he was able to hold more power in order to end the Imperium; the EU was unaware of Marcus's true intentions. With the decloration of War upon Syria in the Middle-East, the European Union was brought into the Invasion; and they fought alongside the British Soldiers since the amont needed wasn't there; the EU provided major support; and with the EU and a Small British Battalion in the Middle-East Marcus knew he'd be able to engage two Battle Zones at once; Ireland and Syria. With the Imperium America attacking several locations in Europe; the EU believed Marcus was now the perfect person needed to help since his influence continued to grow. Assassin Weapon's & Armour The United Assassin Order have continued to use the Old Methods of the Assassin's, though they also adopted the Modern Styles as well; keeping the Old more of a Trodition and the New Modern Ways as a even more effective method for their missions. The Assassin's of the UAO also stick to wearing the Assassin Styled Robes; though it is noticable to the Modern People; the Crowds the Assassin's move through they are able to keep undetected. Assassin Robes through Ranks The Grand-Master Robes varied throughout many differant years over the centuries; In the Crusade Era the Grand-Master Assassin wore White Robes with a Black-Hooded Coat over his Robes, after Altair took over the Order he created a set of Unbreakable Armour crafted from an unknown source; which was later used in the 1400's until 1502 January 2 by Ezio Auditore a Master Assassin; though the Armour of Altair was lost in the Fall of Monteriggioni. The Robes worn by Ezio Auditore in Rome after he took up the mantle of the Grand-Master of the Order where a Set of White Robes and commonly called; Roman Attire, these Robes where kept until Ezio left Rome to visit Maasyaf and Constantinople. During the 1600's a Set of Clothing used by the Grand-Master was more modernised; similair to the more Modern World; though it kept the symbolic Hood of the Assassin Robes. After many more years the Grand-Master Robes where chosen by the Ruling body, and when the United Assassin Order was formed by Marcus Langley; Marcus stated the Grand-Master Robes where to be a set of Robes were largely dark grey-blue in color, rather than the usual Assassin white. These new robes also had grayish white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers, the Grand-Master also wore a Dark-Blue Scarf, the robes also bore the Assassin insignia and a small, adorned buckle in a shape of diamond that connected the belts which crossed over his chest. There was also an upside down insignia on the tip of the hood, Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes. Eziokopie.png|Grand-Master Assassin Robes. Crusader Grandmaster.jpg|Crsuade Era Grand-Master. ARMOR_~1.PNG|Armour of Altair. The Master Styled Robes where normally coming with a Set of Armour, the raising of the Rank from Adept to Master gave Assassin's a choice of a set of Robes, and a Colour should they wish to change how their uniform looked, other than extra pouches and knife holsters. The Robes also came (Like the Adept Robes) with a Cape. The Master Assassin Robes could have the colour altered to suit the Assassin's chosen colour; though Black is only allowed if the Grand-Master allows it, the Robes are normally presented in a Set of White if no Colour is requested. There are also sets of Robes that are based on the Monk Attire from the Syrian Guilds; altough its only given to Assassin Masters if they requested such a set of Robes. Aasim 1991 Masyaf Attacked.png|Masyaf Monk Assassin Attire. ACBH_Robes.jpg|White Master Robes; Identical Bracers. Ezio_Black_Master_Robes.jpg|Master Robes, Blue/Black Dyed. 830px-Shao-1.png|Chinese Assassin Robes; used by Masters and Adepts. Adept Assassin Robes, the standard Assassin robes were worn over the top of wearers normal clothes and so his boots, trousers and sleeves remained the same. The upper body features a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's head. The hood was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailed down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with belts that were used to store throwing knives, smoke bombs, bullets, poison, and medicine. The belt also held together an ornate Assassin insignia. The robes also had a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around wearers left arm and shoulder. Ezio_full_shot_1(1).jpg|Adept Robes. Image-1-1.png|Turkish Robes, which do not have the Cape. 830px-Shao-1.png|Chinese Robes; used by both Masters and Adepts. Novice Robes, the Novice Rank had just standard Robes with no Armour or belt Pouches; the Novice's where never given missions which further reasoned the no-need for any Pouches to be attached to the Robes, the Robes where hooded like all the rest of the Robes, and only came in White. AC_walkthrough_15-1.jpg|Novice Robes, Gray Hood. AltaC3AFr_as_a_novice.png|Basic Novice Robes. Category:Factions Category:Third British Empire Category:British Aligned